Hieis' lucky underwear
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: Exactly what the title is.


Shina: Hello people, here I come with a new Hiei story, this one came to my mind when I was doing the laundry and I saw my sisters' thong.  
  
Hiei: A THONG? What are you going to do to me now?  
  
Kurama: I think I'm interested.  
  
Shina: I know. People, I did not write this story down so I don't know if this story is good, so don't sue me. Please enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter: Underwear  
  
  
  
In Yusukes' slumber party, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, botan and Kayko were playing cards. Hiei sat down, bored like hell. Kurama was winning and Kuwabara and the rest were losing, one rule was that if some one wins, that person can ask or do what ever it desired.  
  
Kurama; I think, I won  
  
Yusuke: *bored face* Yes Kurama, you won, again  
  
Kuwbara: Man, im tired of losing. Can't we play something else?  
  
Kurama: Not until I claim my price. Lets see, well of all the times I have won, im out of questions. Oh, I know. Hiei, please join us  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Kurama: Why not? I can show you how to play.  
  
Hiei: Well, I am bored. Why not.  
  
Hiei sits aside Kurama, Kurama started to show Hiei how to play go fish. After 1 hour and 54 min. Hiei gets tired of the explanations and wanted to start playing.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, are you sure you want to start playing? You haven't learned a thing.  
  
Hiei: Whatever. Let's just play already.  
  
They started to play cards.10 min. later.  
  
Hiei: Kuwbara, are you smart enough to tell me if you got any A's?  
  
Kuwbara: What's an A? Uhh.Urameshi, is this an A?  
  
Yusuke: Are you that stupid? Of curse not, that's a 6 you moron.  
  
Kuwabara: Don't call me a moron you road trash.  
  
Yusuke: What you call me!!!?  
  
Kuwabara: I said.  
  
Yusuke: THAT'S IT.  
  
Yusuke punches Kuwabara on the kisser, Kuwabara summons his spirit sword and attacks Yusuke but he dodged it, then Yusuke Kicks him in the.  
  
Kuwabara:AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! MY BAAAAAAAAAAALLS!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Ha. Kuwabara get up, it was only a small kick.  
  
Kuwabara: On the nuts!!!.Oh god, it hurts like hell.  
  
Botan: Oh dear.  
  
Yusuke: HAHAHAAAAAAA. Look at his face, you just can't get any uglier.  
  
Hiei: Im confused.  
  
Kurama: Hiei don't bother thinking about it, they always play like that.  
  
Hiei: Whatever. Im bored, im going to kill some thing on the makay world.  
  
Botan: Hiei wait, please don't go, we were having such fun, Hiei.  
  
She jumps on Hiei to hold him but she slips and accidentally pulls down his pants reveling his pink, woman, thong.  
  
Kuwabara/Yusuke: WHAT THA.  
  
Hiei: NO, MY PANTIES. * puts up his pants*  
  
Kuwabara/Yusuke: *bursted into laughter* PINK.  
  
Botan: What the.  
  
Kuwabara/Yusuke: WOMAN.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, your wearing a.a.*starts laughing*  
  
Kuwabara/Yusuke/kurama/Botan: THONG!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *Starts to blush of embarrassment*they.are my.lucky slaying underwear.  
  
Kurama: But Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara: HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAA, there a womans.  
  
Yusuke: The're.PIIIIIIIINK. HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
  
Kuwabara: Even a woman will be to embarrass of wearing pink underwear.  
  
Hiei: That's not true. Botan, you wear pink underwear don't you?  
  
Botan: Actually, it's to embarrassing.  
  
A voice echoes in Botans head." If you don't correct that sentence of yours I'll make sure that you never see daylight ever again,... never"  
  
Botan:*sweat drops*Pink underwear? I love pink underwear, its so beautiful and alive, I cant live without pink under wear. He, he.  
  
Kayko: Um. I like pink underwear.  
  
Yusuke: Of curse you do, you're a sissy.I mean a pretty girl and it looks perfect on you.  
  
Kayko: *blushing* Oh Yusuke, don't say that, it's embarrassing.  
  
Hiei: See, im not the only one. So don't bother me.  
  
Kuwabara: You have a point... SO THAT MEANS YOU'RE A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: And that's not all, it's a THONG.  
  
Kayko: I know, I. I.  
  
Botan: What she wants to say is NICE ASS, maybe you shooed wear it in the beach, that way you might get a little tanned cause those were the whites chicks I have ever seen. *starts laughing*  
  
Yusuke: I know, I saw it too.HA,HAAAAA, I thought I was getting blind but then I found out that it was just your ass.  
  
Hiei: STOOOOOOOOP.  
  
Kurama: I wonder if there cotton.  
  
Hiei: No. There silk.  
  
Kurama: I see..HA, HA, HA, HE, HE, HA, HAAAAAAAAA, HA, HA.I never laughed so hard in my life.  
  
Hiei: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!*jumps out the window*  
  
Silence surrounded the room when Hiei left. They all stood there still, as if in a hypnosis state, but then the silence was broken by a laughing Kurama, who then was not the only one, all the others were rolling on the floor, laughing with tears falling from there eyes, tears of joy.  
  
At Hieis' apartment. Hiei was furious, he looked in his drawer and it was full of pink, woman, thongs and tossed it out the window killing a woman, but a weird man started to sniff the panties. He looked at a box and opened it.  
  
Hiei: From now on I will no longer use pink, woman, thongs. I will now use....PURPEL g-string with animal drawings on front.  
  
THE END   
  
Shina: That's all people.  
  
Hiei: You sick daughter of a .I'll KILL YOU  
  
Shina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: well it looks like Shina and Hiei are no longer with us, I hope you enjoyed this story..  
  
Kuwabara/Yusuke/kurama/botan/Kayko: CAUSE WE SURE DID.  
  
Shina: IM TO YOUNG TO DIEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME. DIEEEEE YOU SICK NINGEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!! 


End file.
